1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing devices generally and more particularly to an apparatus for dispensing the contents of a tube such as a toothpaste tube and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roller squeezing tube type dispensers of the prior art that I am familiar with are complicated in structure and operation and are not economical to manufacture nor easy to operate. Additionally, prior art devices to which this invention pertains do not adequately provide for size variations of different tubes and consequently, are limited in application.